Overlord
by Ado Edem
Summary: The life of a demon is full of perils, from the eccentrics, battle maniacs, and the oppressive Tyrants known ..Overlords, to be the Strongest, to prove your strength, the Battle of the past ..


It all started with a cry. A lamentation that suprised the strongest. The weak shock in fear and the strong grinned. At the prospect of a good fight, at the chance for a source of entertainment and for some both.

In one Netherworld a boy grinned, his glasses quickly fogging over as he discarded his pen and manga, to grip a sword of immense power of a comparable height to its weilder.

In another a black haired man looked on in curiosity, at the...famillar power. And his blood boiled in curiosity, in an enjoyment for a good fight. The likes of which he hasn't felt in centuries.

In another two men of legendary power halted their battle. For once they agreed to halt their fight. One of countless in prospect of the new..challenge.

In another a boy grinned gripping his eldritch blade as he left, leaving his duties to his vassels'...for the moment. It was time to settle the score.

A man and a women paused in their clash, the world torn asunder, his manicallyand her viscious smirk widened as they blast off crushing the last of the planet intheir haste to reach the malevolent power before the other.

And finally, at the center of it all the darkness surged, the sky darkened and all were kept out. In the the center was a Tyrant, a Demon Hunter, and a God.

A God, of Overlords.

* * *

She spoke, "I am a being of solitude."

The Tyrant stood immobile, a statue against the gale force winds which were slowly pushing the red head, Former Demon Hunter back. Centimeter by centimeter.

And as these three stared off a literal hurricane of power encircling them, all to unaware of the many powers biltzing through space to get there, the powers that watched awaiting the inevitable clash, with baited breaths and popcorn.

"Rozalin!" The Ex-Demon Hunter, Adell shouted. "You don't have to do this, your not alone, your no longer "a being of solitude", your a member of our family!" He paused catching his breath, "Taro Mom, Dad, and if Hanako was here she would too...I would miss you."

The God of Overlords, Zenon stared at him and ended the conversation, "Dark Libera-" Before she could get furthur a muktitude of powers crashed. And the statute, the Tyrant Overlord Baal finally moved and grunted, recognizing most of the signatures.

The Dean of Maritsu Evil Academy grinned, breaking into hysterics over the power sources he was feeling. He cleched his fist around the permanently Magichanged form or Aurum X wwith glee. The Dean and Overlord of Evil Academy finally calmed down. His face had settled into a maniac grin.

"Hmm, the the girl and her husband I haven't seen them in awhile...but to think the girl has my blood boiling..." Gripping his trade marked Sardine Sword, the vampire, Tyrant Valvatoreze had reawakened the blood of a Tyrant.

Two colossal forced landed mere seconds later. The Most Badass Freakin' Overlord in existance, Zetta, and his rival the God of Destruction, Alexander had arrived. Their hands flexing over their Baal Sword and Ax-Drums respectively. "Heh, your that girl...Roz-Rozalin right? To think you had this much power... Hehahahaha! Let me show you who the real Overlord is!" Zetta was dead set on fighting hercompletly ignoring everyone else in prospect of a new challenge. "Whatever, I just have to show you why I'm GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Alexander's furious yell shock the Heavens.

"We finally get to have our rematch! Unlike before I'm not dying of hunger. Haaahahahaha! I'll show you what tge Overlord of Terror can do!" The pint sized, blue haired Overlord was...giddy. At the prospect of a rematch, at the prospect of reminding them who he was. His grip on the Baal Horn was enough to easily shatter boulders. His scarf flew behind him, as all the current combatants, turned their attention towards him.

At least untill the final combatants had made their explosive entrance. "Okay all you baby chicks open up wide! Cause Uncle Gig's hear to show you the inside of a fryer! I'm the One, the Only, INVINCIBLE GIG!" The God of Death had entered the fray. "Hmph, lots of strong and interesting people. Seems like I was right about the girls power... Oh, and I see it's true, you've grown since you stopped being my bitch, Baal." Overlord Priere, a former human who ascended to Overlord. Extinguishing all who oppose her with the Holy Power of an Overlord.

"Enough talk, I'll just destroy you all, destroy all who oppose me, for I am a being of Solitude!"

One of the fiercist battles in existence had begun, a battle which was taken to the edge of existence, to beyond the physical, beyond the rhetorical, beyond the beyond. A battle between 10 of the multiverses strongest. Battles which shake the very fillings of time and space. A battle that was...currently being streamed in HD?


End file.
